


Poppy Darling's Vault 56 Radio

by PeachPetal



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachPetal/pseuds/PeachPetal
Summary: A mysterious ghoul asks you to retrieve some tapes from an abandoned vault.





	Poppy Darling's Vault 56 Radio

You stood in the opening of an abandoned vault. There had been scorch marks on the door, suggesting a fire forced the dwellers to evacuate. You didn't know why that nasally voiced ghoul had offered so much for some old tapes or why she hadn't come here herself, but there was no denying she was willing to pay her weight in caps for a simple delivery. She had asked you to retrieve the holo tapes of a "Nicholas Elroy" and explicitly stated she wanted them as undamaged as possible. You made your way to what must have been the most preserved radio room in the wasteland. Radio rooms must have been known to not have any supplies of immediate use for how untouched the shelves were. Out of curiosity you opened your Pip-Boy and put in one of the Tapes.

NICHOLAS ELROY: MORNING TAPE 1  
Good morning early birds and welcome to the early bird comedy hour starring your's truly! And this isn't any old show no sir'ee, this show is one of the first shows to be recorded by Vault-Tec! Vault -Tec Is currently looking for the aspiring young talent of tomorrow to sign up for a very special vault today! If you, yes you, are an aspiring actor, singer, writer, or comedian you gotta give Vaul-Tec a call today and tell em' that Elroy sent ya! Ok, ok, now onto the show! So a cup a' tea and a cup a' joe get hitched, right? So if the tea leaves does it give the coffee grounds to divorce? Ok, but seriously I took my shoe to the cobbler the other day and asked him if he could make me a new pair just like it. He asked me what happened to the other one and I tells him "Can't say I know, now it's just a lonely sole" Ok, but seriously-

You forcibly ejected the holo tape. You decided that if that crazy ghoul wanted these tapes, she could have them and put as many as possible into your bag. You approached the desk for the last tape and notice that it's labeled differently. With hesitation you open your Pip-Boy again and put the tape in.

POPPY DARLING VAULT 56 RADIO: TAPE 1  
Good morning, everybody! How are we all doing this fine day? This is Poppy Darling coming to you live from your local vault radio room and let me be one of the first fellow residents to say ‘Welcome home’! Now I know everyone may still be a bit...um frazzled from today’s… unfortunate wake up call, but Overseer Petrichor has a little something here to ease the stress away. Please take your time to settle in, sit back and relax to the comedic stylings of…(rustling sounds) hold on… (more rustling) these are all by the same person? Sorry about that folks, I guess I’m a little frazzled too. Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy the comedic stylings of Mr. Nicolas Elroy! *TAPE ENDS*

You figured that poor woman had a terrible surprise on her hands. You left the radio room and decided to scavenge for any leftover supplies. The walls of the vault were lined with posters of red carpet events, stages with blinding spotlights, and talk show sets all starring a man with his faced scratched out. You had assumed that was Nicholas Elroy. You also noticed that every corner and every room had at least one radio overhead that didn't have any knobs or switches on them. It was under an old couch that you found the next tapes.

POPPY DARLING VAULT 56 RADIO: TAPE 9  
Good afternoon, everybody! This is Poppy Darling from your local vault radio room. So I had a little chat with our Overseer about our situation with the holo tapes. He said that all the tapes were provided by Vault-Tec to keep our spirits high as we wait out the fallout, isn’t that nice! The radio room was even going to be completely automated if the explosion hadn't stopped the construction crew, isn't that cool! So I thought up a little something to break the ice. Vault residents can now come to the radio room to talk about themselves. Where you're from, your family, your hobbies, what you aspired to be, anything you want, Darlings! I’ll even go first! My name is Poppy Delilah Darling and if I sound familiar it's probably because before I was the voice of Vault 56 I was the voice of the local radio station just inside the town! I have a sister who lives all the way out in Pittsburgh, but don't you fret, I got a letter from her last month saying she got accepted into a local vault of her own! Isn't that just the tops, love ya, sis! *TAPE ENDS*

POPPY DARLING VAULT 56 RADIO: TAPE 10  
My darling listener's, I regret to inform you all that Overseer Petrichor insists that the ice breaker interviews are to be cancelled immediately. He says that the interviews go against Vault-Tec policy and ordered that all of the tapes be smashed. Don't you worry though, Darlings, I'm not giving up yet! We now continue with the comedic marathon of Nicholas Elroy. *TAPE ENDS*

It seemed odd that the Overseer would insist on strictly following Vault-Tec policy if they only had enough time to stock up on one comedian's tapes. You had hoped to find some answers in the Overseer's office. What you did find was one more tape on his desk with a hand written note next to them. "Immediate repercussions needed in the case of Poppy Darling for unauthorized broadcasting."

POPPY DARLING VAULT 56 RADIO: TAPE ???  
This is a special midnight broadcast for a very special announcement. Just so everybody knows the ‘Friday Night Bingo’ has been moved to Sunday. Again ‘Friday Night Bingo’ has been moved to Sunday. Poppy out. *TAPE ENDS*

Subtly must not have been Poppy's strong suit if she thought the Overseer wouldn't notice a strange bingo announcement in the middle of the night. After cracking a safe you found some ammunition, thirty caps, some matches, and another tape.

POPPY VAULT 56 RADIO: TAPE 67  
Good evening, Everybody! With Independence day just around the corner I hope everybody's excited for the ‘fireworks’ we so painstakingly planned for our dearest, sweetest Overseer. And to top it all off, I’ll be broadcasting during the entire display with the wireless mic the boys in the Pip-Boy lab whipped up just for the occasion, wasn’t that just so sweet. If you see any of these fine gentlemen, give them a big ol’ thank you. And one Humongous ultra special thank you to our neighborhood electrician who recently came out as a pyrotechnics expert before the bombs. Until then we’ll be continuing the Nicolas Elroy comedy marathon completely uninterrupted. See you then! *TAPE ENDS*

You suddenly had a sickening feeling about the scorch marks by the vault door. You saw no more tapes and thus no more reason to be there. You were about to leave the vault behind you when your foot caught on some cloth. It seemed to be a tarp. Probably to hide the 'fireworks' the residents had rigged. Upon lifting the tarp you noticed one last tape. This one had no label.

????  
Okay the fireworks are in place,the anticipation is palpable, and this show is officially go! Are we ready, Folks! *Loud cheering* I'm sorry I thought we were ready! * More loud cheering* Then let's get this show on the road! *TAPE ENDS*

You left the vault and found the ghoul's campsite. You decided to ask the ghoul about the other tapes. "Oh, don't worry about those, Darling, what's more important is that you got the tapes I sent you for, right?" You hand over the tapes of Nicholas Elroy. The ghoul woman with the familiar voice cackled hysterically as she practically threw your reward at you. She then threw every last tape into her campfire. You decided it might be best to leave Poppy to have her last laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fic so I hope it turned out ok. <3


End file.
